The invention relates to a device for removing an oblong burr from a molded part.
Such a device comprises as essential elements an energy source which introduces energy into the burr for removing the burr by melting or burning the burr, the energy source comprising an outlet region through which energy may be transported toward the burr.
Burrs occur during manufacturing processes of molded parts, for example when casting plastics in a mold comprising a mold joint. Such a mold is fitted together along the mold joint for producing the molded part and, as a result, forms a negative shape into which a fluid material is introduced which cures or solidifies in the mold.
In this connection, the fluid material is located in the inside of the mold in joints of the mold formed by the mold joint and thus, during curing or solidifying, forms an oblong burr extending along the mold joint. Moreover, structuring a surface of a wall of the negative shape facing the molded part which, for example, serves to form embossed surfaces on the molded part, may promote such burr formation.
Frequently, such burrs are located on visible regions or grip regions of a molded part and are regarded by a consumer as troublesome. Moreover, paint collecting regions are formed by each burr during a painting process, so that a uniform application of color and/or paint is not able to be carried out. Removal of the burr formed on a molded part is, therefore, desirable.
In known devices and methods this takes place using mechanical deburring tools in the form of cutters or milling tools, that mechanically removed the burr, for example by cutting off or grinding off the burr, as well as by using deburring tools for generating hot air or open flames, which are used for removing the burr by melting the burr. For removing a burr, the aforementioned deburring tools may be guided manually or automatically (using robots) along the burr. In this connection, however, there is the drawback that, on the one hand, manual guiding, i.e. by hand, of such a deburring tool leads to difficulties in the ability to reproduce a deburring process and, on the other hand, automatic guiding of the deburring tool is correspondingly complicated and cost-intensive when the burr has an oblong path.
It would be advantageous to provide a device and a method for removing an oblong burr from a molded part, which allow cost-effective and accurate removal of the burr.